The three powers
by Xenolis 2
Summary: They failed to stop Amon, they sent their archives to another world in the hope that whom ever finds them can resurrect their civilizations to their former glory. This is those peoples
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by The craft among the stars story by MARK751. This is my twist on the story as it will be using extend universe (legends) and Disney cannon to the fullest so that the glaring plot holes of the Sequels can be over looked. There are a loot of material that I have to go over so don't expect frequent updates, as I will also be in trade school.

There are some base lines that I will be setting for myself. There will only be one commander per major fraction, but he/she will have advisers (A.K.A. faction heros) to help the along. As such heros such as James Raynor, Kerrigan, and Zeratul can be summoned to the battlefield and you can't have two Raynors existing at the same time. ALL tech is available, as well as all factions can be formed, and the Overmind cannot be created. I will integrate Star Wars tech with Terran, like the Ray shields, turbo lasers, and computers of star wars to improve the military, and civilian life.

As this is the first chapter of this story please leave reviews, questions, and flames will be purified by the Spear of Adun.


	2. Chapter 2

This is written right after the first chapter is posted so don't expect much in they way of me putting in comments right now, but I will later on.

* * *

As I woke up I noticed the futon I had been sleeping on since I came over to England to visit family over her was a lot harder than I remembered. I opened my eye realizing that I was lying in a open field after a time of trying to find my glasses. I got up, stumbling as everything was blobs. I slowly made my way over to the giant grey bubble shaped blob in the rolling ocean of green, dark green and blue that was my current vision of where ever I am currently.

As soon as I enter the structure I find a pair of what is essential coke bottle glasses with protective side arms, which I put i just to see where I am. As my eyes adjusted to the glasses or the glasses to my eyes. As I looked around I realized that this is something closer to a refinery than a prefab building. As I looked around I found a computer terminal next to a large sliding door.

When I came over to the terminal it started up immediately and the lights in the part of the building came on. As I tried to access the terminal, an intercom turned sounded " _Please stand clear of the SCV bay"._

The door immediately opened and a SCV came out and turned to look at me. "Excuse me where are we?" I asked the SCV pilot "I was going to ask you the same question, and who are you?"

"I have no idea but if I can make it up to the operations room of this center, the adjutant can tell us more. One thing do you know if this base has a commander?" I said

"Well from what the computer in my SCV says, you're the commander of this entire base." The SCV pilot said

"So before I got to the operations room what is your name?" I asked him

"The names Dan kid" Dan said

I let the comment slide and mad my way through the command center to the operations room to asses the situation that I had found myself in. As I entered the room all of the screens turned on and the low red lighting through out the building went off and was replaced by normal florescent light. "Welcome commander" I turned around to see a wall panel open up to reveal an adjutant.

"Where are, what is the status of this building, and what options are available according to the data available to you right now." I asked the adjutant while looking over some of the other consoles.

"With the current data all the advice I can give you is some strategic advice I can give you though how useful it is up to you. We can recreate some of the most important figures that the

Terran fraction has at its disposal to help guide you through these tough times. The fractions available to you are the Terran Dominion, Raynors Raiders and Umojan Protectorate. They all have heroes that you can create for 1200 minerals each, we currently have at the current time we can only create one adviser at the current levels of materials, and it will take some time before the adviser is ready. During that time we should set up patrols to defend against attacks from local wild life."

"So please build on adviser, one barracks, and as many marines with combat shields as possible. From the fractions available to me who can I choose to be my first adviser." I asked taking a quick look out of the command centers cameras to see that Dan was getting to work building the Barracks

"With the current state of our race I suggest for the adviser you chose is Jimmy Raynor. He is the leader of Raynors raiders, a group that rebelled against the Terran Confederacy and then the Terran Dominion. He led multiple forays against Amons forces before Project Deep Jump." the Adjutant said even more robotic than before.

Stopping the adjutant from continuing I agreed with the adjutant, and went over to one of the monitors and went through the data logs to see what could of lead up to this scenario. What I found was horrifying, the Zerg completely controlled by Amon, most of the protoss except for the controlled Khalia and the Tal'darim. The two forces being lead by Hybrids against Raynors raiders, Dominion remnants, and the U.E.D. on Terra. They were losing ground and even resorted to using mass nuke launches on the invaders just to hold out long enough for the ship they were defending to take off and leave orbit. As soon as it left the atmosphere the surface was scorched.

The video changed to the bridge view of the battle around Terra, and it wasn't much better than what was happening on the ground. Throughout the battle I caught glimpses of Tempests and golden scouts weaving in between enemy battlecruisers and an enraged Tal'darim death fleet. The ships jump drives roared to life and made it safely into inter-dimensional space.

With that the video ended, and all I was left with was questions with no answer in sight. One question I had was what happened to cause this turn of events. I tried to pull anything up on the conflicts of the Korpulu sector, but got nothing. It looks like the entire database was wiped for storage of all technical and historical documents for the continued survival of the human race.

As the sun set on the planet, the Barracks was completed and the first few marines were created were set on rotational guard shifts. As I made my way to my quarters I heard a voice call out to me, and seeing that Raynor wouldn't be up for another few hours I pulled my hand cannon, a 600 nitro express pistol, and aimed in the general direction of the voice.

"Please don't shot we have much to discuss about our current situation." the voice saidas it came out of the shadows

"Well okay Vice-Admral Stukov" I said holstering my pistol. " what do you want to talk about first."

* * *

Sorry for the wait holidays here in the UK, and having to pack everything. And yes Stukov is infested.

You're Normal Sheevite: What timeline is this? Anyway, during the Galactic Empire? During the Clone Wars? Or the KOTOR timeline.

Awnser: Before the invasion of Naboo

Please leave reviews, questions, and flames will be incinerated with a Yamato cannon.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm back in the US and have some time before I have to leave for school which means I have time to write out another chapter. and yes Stukov is infested, as he appears in Heart of the Swarm and onward, this was covered in the end of the of the last chapter. And I would like to personally thank Seros109 for reviewing the story and leaving a long glowing review, in German, saying that this story has a lot of potential, and that the few in this category are sorely lacking.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you aren't shooting me. I'm a Zerg one of the monsters that destroyed Earth and slaughtered millions of people." Stukov said coming closer to where I stood

"First off if you are true Zerg this base would be infested, the data files would be destroyed, and I would already be dead. So the only thing that I can assume safely is that you are free of of Amon's control and want to make amends, or you just want to die and end your suffering. But seeing as you asked me not to shoot you, I assume that you are here to help me set up the Terran enclave on this planet."

"Yes and I see you have already started to set up a base on which the first town will be protected from any attacks that come from the natives of this planet." Stukov said looking at the tactical overview

"While we don't have a steady source of materials and vespene gas, we can move the base to the new location to continue to build our forces. but for right now we sit tight and wait for the patrols to find some material patches. If I knew you were on board I would have ordered the construction of a factory and some vulture bikes to speed up reconnaissance of the area." I said as I moved the tac camera around to see what the marines have found. The adjunct chimed in saying that there are some vulture bikes in the SCV bay.

We made our way down to the SCV bay after I changed into a more fitting uniform of my current rank. As we entered the SCV bay a message appeared _infront_ me. as I tried to open the message I almost fell over onto my face if my glasses hadn't slide down enough for the sensors to read my eye movement. The message opened with multiple bullet points saying:

 **\- 1 hour 25 minutes till the cloning of James Raynor is complete**

 **\- 1500 minerals still in reserve**

 **\- 2500 vespene gas still in reserve**

 **\- Time till next report 23 hours 59 minutes 23 seconds**

As I read the message Stukov went and over looked the Vulture bikes and sighed in what I could only guess in disappointment.

"These things are far out of date even by Raider standards." he said as he turned on the on board computer

"Well they were holding the line for as long as they could so everything that wasn't important to the core systems would either be left out or be a threadbare version of it. Do you know anything about the glasses that I'm wearing currently." I said looking at another Vulture bike

"Hmm ... looks like you are wearing a standard office issue model of data specs, they're very handy to have around but they can get very annoying with the constant messages, but this is one of the older models modified with newer components so it might have some of the newer features like limiting the amount of messages and what kind of messages are sent to you."

"No wonder they put one here for my use, this will help me with managing any base that I find my self at, and also keep tabs on any battles happening in our and neighboring territories. As soon as we find out if these bikes work I'll go and see if there is a users manual for these." I said as the computer on the bike I was overseeing the boot up fully lit up the control panels and raised off of the ground. I hoped onto the vulture and fiddled with the controls until I set the ride speed to some thing I could easily control. I set a way point into the nav computer and told Sutkov to do the same.

I traveled through out the night surveying the land around the base fining large sloping cone shaped mountains. I swore up and down that I recognized them from some media but I couldn't remember, so I marked them on the nave computer for analysis and moved on, buy the time it was 3'o clock in the morning I returned to the base tired and slightly dazed from the cold night air rushing past my face. As soon as I entered the SCV bay that a message poped up on my specs.

 **\- Cloning complete Raynor put in charge of base defense/moral**

 **\- Patrols detected a small homestead 45 miles North East of current base, found an crashed star ship of unknown design salvaged a star chart from the vessels nava-computer**

As I made my way to my quarters I wondered if there were other bases, other commanders scattered through out the multiverse and if there was a way to contact them.

* * *

Please leave reviews, questions, and flames will be infested and assimilated.


	4. Chapter 4

Just finished reading the PM that Seros109 sent me and while yes he points out a lot of important points that I should work around, others I should hammer into the ground to secure, and some I want to travel to Germany find him an bitch slap him for even suggesting it. I'm trying to portray that the UED is above child stealing as it was the UED that carried the Terrans to safety in their darkest hours. Also the more off cannon I get the longer the time between chapters will get as I'm not fully up to date on the current state of the Extended Universe, also as an added note there will be Rebel and Sequel bashing as they are just money grabs and ignore what people poured years of their life into, well mostly as some of the vehicles were expertly designed to cover the flaws of the older designed, except for the flying brick of that is the MG-100 star fortress, a ship to slow for its job. FUCK that _thing_ as it a poor substitute for a B-wing heavy bomber.

* * *

As I woke up next morning I realized that the situation I find my self in wasn't a dream, and that I need to take what is happening more seriously and start making back up plans for ever possible outcome of contacting the settlement that the marines found earlier. Most of the bad outcomes ended in a fire fight and leaving no Gauss slugs or casings behind, others just ended as fast as first contact was made.

As I made my way to the operations room at the top of the command center I heard a commotion and breaking of glass. I pulled my 600 nitro express pistol and pulled the hammer back with some considerable effort as the thing weight more than any other handgun I have ever previously picked up. The things a beast meant to take down elephant and armored soldiers. As I opened the door I saw James Raynor struggling with Stukov, I held the gun pointed upwards and fired it into the ceiling of the CC getting the attention of both of them.

"Now will anyone want to tell me what is going on here." I said lowering the six pound goliath of a pistol back into its holster. They stepped further away from each other as I made my way to the holo display. In front of me was a map of the area explored by the marines, Stukov and I. While the data we collected by wandering around wasn't much, it allowed a basic map of the surrounding area to formed. There was a lot more mineable resources in the area than I had originally thought. "Well are you going to tell me what the hell happened before I came in here and completely ruined my good mood this morning." I said grabbing a mug of _tea_ I turned back to face them

"I found this infested Terran and went for a quick kill." Raynor said pointing to Stukov

"I was just trying to subdue him till you got here Commander" Stukov surprising Raynor withe the ability to talk in complete and coherent sentences.

"I want my two advisers to get along, so no killing or infesting each other. I still need the two of you for the time being and until the rebuilding of the united Terran race is over. Both of you and anyone else I decide to bring into this universe are under my command." I said looking over some of the more interesting mineral locations

"So what do you want us to do to do then, _Commander_?" I could tell that Raynor didn't like the idea of someone who was 16 years younger than him. "Well first off I want a settlement that was found yesterday to be better scouted to ensure our safety when we make contact with the people of this planet." I said pointing out the settlement on the holo display. "And we need to some how to mine materials without having to move the base as doing so would make the base vulnerable to any AA missiles or weapons and unsavory types might have available to them."

"I might know a person or two who might be able to help in that regard, so what are you looking at building." he asked meas he readied a data pad.

"Well a mobile SCV bay slash multipurpose refinery to be able to turn the raw materials into large blocks that is easily transportable to the base. The building has to be mobile and cheap as it has to be easily mass produced as to replace loses from raiders, pirates, and enemy forces." I said finishing the points the new vehicle has to meet in order to enter into mass production/construction

* * *

If you want to name the vehicle please leave a review, or question and as always flames will be order 66 ed. Also sorry for the short chapter alot of things have been happening that have stopped me from writing and next week I will have more time.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow 9 followers and 4 of them in the last 5 days, I'm impressed with the stories growth so far. Just in the span of the last 4 days since the start of this month of February 2019. we all ready have 49 views. Yeah also I was highly wrong about the UPL ghost program. I thought that ghosts just slowly became a thing due to evolution. This comes from the starcraft wiki page most of them were created by private firms rewriting peoples DNA to allow them powers. The United Powers League then went on to 'cleanse' the populace of mutations and unnecessary cybernetic prosthesis, killing 400 million people and imprisoning an untold lot more. So please don't rip me a new one in the reviews.

* * *

As we talked about the situation that we found ourselves in and went over every possible out come of just contacting the settlement and going over plans. Strangely Stukov was the most optimistic one of us with Raynor being the one to suggest a first strike policy with me being the middle man if things went south. As we got ready for the across county trek, I thought of the possible universes we could be in Star Trek, Warhammer 40K, Wing commander, Space Battleship Yamato, Mass Effect, Halo, or Borderlands. All of that sweet tech we could use to better equip ourselves against the threat that Amon presents to the multiverse.

As Raynor got into his CMC-400 power armor, I reloaded my 'slugthrower' and got into a much small and less protected, but much more maneuverable version of the current model of CMC armor. I also pick up a C-15b Gauss rifle, a massive improvement over the C-14 series of Gauss rifles. [Read Authors note for description]

I made my way down to the SCV bay and waited for Raynor and Stukov to finish getting ready. After multiple failed attempts of interfacing my datspec to my power armor I finally got them to properly interface with my power armor, the power armor interface showed up as a ghostly green and blue. As I go overall of the features of the suit the adjunct notified me that Stukov wouldn't be coming as he said he would freak the locals out. I didn't blame him on that, if I looked like he did I wouldn't want to be seen by the population at large.

As it approached noon I thought about going to get some lunch when Raynor showed up. in a freshly painted black CMC-400 with a tray of what I assumed was lunch as I didn't eat dinner last night as I was to caught up in the exploration efforts to do anything else. As we sat their and ate we tried to decied who we would bring along with us to the settlement.

It soon became two in the afternoon as we and 6 other marines started our trek to the homestead. As it was a long way off I set the power armor to a steady pace as I knew my joints, even thought I wasn't even 20 years old yet, wouldn't take the strain of walking 45 miles over hilly terrain. The marines made small talk between themselves, me and Raynor occasional, but for the most part we walked in silence. We soon made camp as it was long after night fall.

* * *

So another chapter done and another cliff hanger. I don't even plan these things they happen on their own.

C-15b Gauss-Plasma rifle

Length: 1 yard / 1 meter

Ammo type: depleted uranium rounds with a built in plasma grenade, standard depleted uranium rounds, steel tipped rounds, and high explosive rounds

Upgraded version of the great war C-14 design that allows for anyone to pick it up and use it. Barrel was enlarged to allow for the bulkier Plasma nade round to be used increasing the weight and kick but not enough for it to need the user to be wearing power armor. Range is significantly better than the C-15 that is based off of the 15b prototype. The guns range on the iron sights is over 3 km if you use the depleted rounds, a bipod, are lying down, and know what you are doing. The rate of fire on the gun is horrible due to the charge cycle of the rifle being so long. To counter act this an under slung 12 gauge shotgun that can fire grape shot, slug or incendiary shot. The only reason that C-15b Gauss rifles aren't more common is that they were designed post Terran exodus and are still in the experimental stages.

So please follow, favorite and review my story if you could.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm finally settled in at Job Corps, not the Center I wanted but still a good center over all. As my schedule has me running all over the center before I can even get to shadow a student that has been here for a time to learn the ropes. This is all so hectic and I may not be able to write chapter consistently as time permits but at least I have the weekends to myself. Any ways on to the story.

* * *

The night went by fast as we took turns standing guard. Most of the time I was trying to figure out how to build some of the world ending warships and spa e based weapons that I will use against Amon as soon as we figure out how to travel the multiverse to find the other bases and unite our combined military strength to crush anything that Amon or any other god being could throw at us. That was hoping that there are other bases that survived their universes and managed to come out on top of the worlds that they found themselves in.

I was brought out of my thoughts as dawn came and we started to move again towards the settlement. On the way there we attacked by some wolf like creatures with tusks while they are capable of picking a marine up and toss him around with some difficulty. They go down very fast as they seem to have no physical armor to stop our rounds.

As the settlement came into view we saw some people fending off the wolf boars, as we have taken to calling them, with laser/plasma weaponry. Raynor and and 3 other marines started sniping off the wolf boars at range trying to keep down the collateral damage as much as possible. I tried to identify who we are helping by sending images of them through the data base to see if we have either wrote about them, have some kind of game which depicts them, or have some art work featuring them.

As we slowly made our way toward the base killing off the wolf boars. As we got closer we got a better look at the inhabitants of the settlement. They had blue skin, dark hair and piercing red eyes. The settlements buildings are very angular and the few ships that are here share similar aesthetics to the buildings. They weapons they use seem to be a combination of physical and energy weaponry, similar to our own but at the same time different as theirs are more energy weapon than physical.

The last of the wolf boars were killed by us and the natives. We then noticed the natives looking at us. I motioned to the marines and Raynor to stow their weapons and allow me to try to talk to the people of the settlement.

As we drew closer to the settlement I started to notice deep claw marks in the walls of the buildings. There was dead lined up against one of the walls all in body bags. I saw a few of them digging graves for them. We approached the group carefully as we don't know their stance towards outsiders. One of the higher ranking officers I assume come toward us and greets us.

"I am Trorc'adoare'roshis, acting commander of this installation, I commend you for your efforts on helping defeat those beasts. But I do have to inquire why did you help us and who are you exactly?"

"First we saw that you were in trouble as your line was getting overwhelmed by the wolfboars and if we were to commence diplomatic relations with you, I thought it would be seen as an act of good intentions. The answer to your second question we are a group of people who are displaced from our world after a great war with a near omnipotent and all powerful being from another dimension."

* * *

Well another chapter out sorry for the wait. Things came up and finding time to write is becoming harder and harder so sorry for the long wait.


End file.
